LALEYENDA
by Yukari Ivanov Hiwatari
Summary: los demolition boys lucharan contra demonios y deberan encontrar las reencarnaciones de 3 demonios. podran lograrlo? y que pasaria si en su mision dos chicos se enamoraran.


Una sombra recorría cada rincón de la ciudad de Japón, buscaba algo, más bien a alguien.

Aquel ser venia de muy lejos. Llevaba décadas intentando atravesar con otros aliados la puerta que dividía el mundo de los humanos y de los seres de oscuridad. Ahora que lo habían logrado reuniría a los tres seres que un día fueron como el, pero fueron eliminados y resucitados en la forma de sus enemigos… ellos eran los únicos que podían abrir aquellas puertas y liberar a sus compañeros…

Nadie impediría sus planes y los que se interpusieran serian aplastados…

"hace 50 décadas los primeros demonios aparecieron en la tierra donde la raza humana era propietaria. Los humanos no percibieron este hecho. Lo que aprovecharon los seres de oscuridad; utilizaron sus poderes, un arte desconocido para los humanos y destruyeron la mitad de la raza humana. Los humanos intentaron crear un modo para defenderse y contraatacar pero todas sus armas fueron fallidas. La magia de los demonios era maligna y muy poderosa, por lo que la magia blanca no servia de nada.

Los demonios retrazaron su avance, dándole oportunidad a los humanos de innovar una nueva magia mas poderosa que la blanca y tres hombres preparados para acabar los seres de oscuridad con aquella magia; llamados caballeros. Aquellos seres humanos eran personas diferentes a los demás, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magia y energía. Cada uno tenía un arma: el primer caballero de nombre Damián era propietario de una guardaña; el segundo su nombre era Alejandro y su arma era una espada, el ultimo su nombre era Teseo poseía un baculo. Todas fueron bendecidas y llenas de la nueva magia.

Cuando los demonios volvieron a atacar, hubo una aterradora batalla entre los demonios y caballeros. Los caballeros vencieron después de una extensa lucha a sus contrincantes. La raza humana satisfecha, volvieron a su antigua vida. Los demonios quienes no creían su derrota volvieron a atacar, enviando a los mas poderosos, o sea tres seres de oscuridad a pelear con los caballeros. Samael el demonio más poderoso, lleva una extraña arma, mitad guardaña, mitad daga. Su poder es superior a cualquier demonio y nadie a podido derrotarlo. Mallegh es el antagonista mas mortal de todos, su poder es casi comparable con la de Samael, es poseedor de una espada de gran filo. Xendraxus un enemigo hábil y cruel, de gran poder como Samael y Mallegh. Su artefacto es un arco y flechas.

Los caballeros utilizaron toda su magia y fuerza pero no resistieron el ataque de aquellos guerreros de la oscuridad. Como única alternativa unieron sus fuerzas los tres guerreros y otros dos nuevos caballeros que enviaron al ataque. Solo se sabe que hubo una gran explosión y desaparecieron los cinco caballeros como los tres demonios.

No se sabe exactamente como ocurrió pero todos los demonios fueron encerrados en un mundo subterráneo en alguna dimensión. Los hijos del infierno juraron venganza y predijeron que los tres demonios destruidos en la explosión reencarnarían y destruirían el sello de la puerta. Todos los seres de oscuridad saldrían y destruirían absolutamente la humanidad.

La raza humana reconstruyo su nación e fortaleció. Cada época se eligieron cinco niños para entrenar y enseñar la magia que manejan, por si las puertas selladas se abren y salen las criaturas de oscuridad. Con el paso del tiempo los humanos dejaron de entrenar niños y practicar la magia. La tecnología y los nuevos avances destruyeron las creencias y la leyenda. Convirtiéndolo en olvido su propia destrucción.

Los siglos pasaron y los humanos seguían odiando a los demonios aunque no sabían exactamente porque.

Un nuevo milenio nació y con el cientos de demonios atravesaron la puerta en busca de las reencarnaciones de Samael, Mallegh y Xendraxus. En su búsqueda han asesinado a cientos de personas y poseído a otras más.

Los sagrados señores, una organización de brujos, que han practicado la antigua magia. Concientes de esto, han llegado a la conclusión que en esa época han nacido las reencarnaciones de los tres demonios. Sin perder tiempo hacen una series de hechizos y conjuros para averiguar quienes son esos bebes y destruirlos. Pero no tienen éxito.

Los años pasaron y los señores descubrieron a los 5 niños que fueron elegidos como los nuevos caballeros.

Los niños han crecido y es hora de que sepan sus destinos y su misión… Destruir a todo demonio y encontrar a la resurrección de Samael, Mallegh y Xedraxus."

Kai- ¿quiere que me crea esa estupida historia?-

Voltear- no es una estupida historia. –

Kai- si claro-

Voltear- ustedes han sido elegidos para acabar con esas criaturas-

Tala- quiere que luchemos con demonios?-

Ian- eso es imposible-

Voltear- nada es imposible-

Kai- de bey luchador a mata demonios, wau.-

Spencer- yo no creo que eso sea verdad. –

Voltear- es verdad y ustedes deben aprender la magia sagrada-

Tala- magia? Pelearemos con magia?-

Kai- quien dijo que pelearemos-

Voltear- pelearan. Y si pelearan con magia y con estas armas-

El anciano saca de un gran cofre 5 armas un poco antiguas; una espada, un báculo la cual en cada extremo tenia una pequeña espada, un arco con unas extrañas flechas, un látigo de un desconocido material y por ultimo la arma mas rara una guardaña que la punta posee una gran daga.

Voltear- estas son sus armas, todas bendecidas por la magia sagrada, la cual ustedes tienen en su ser-

Bryan- pelearemos con esto?-

Voltear- que es lo que acabo de decir. Con estas armas mataran a todo demonio que se les ponga enfrente y a las reencarnaciones.-

Tala- como los encontraremos?-

Voltear- los demonios los encontraran a ustedes y las resurrecciones con esto- les da a observar un hermoso péndulo

Kai- con eso?- da una media sonrisa

El pelirrojo intenta agarrar el péndulo pero este empieza a moverse. Cada vez más rápido. El chico aleja su mano y el péndulo se detiene.

Voltear- deben empezar lo más rápido posible-

Kai- yo no haré nada de lo que tú dices-

Voltear- es una orden Kai-

Kai- no lo haré- se da media vuelta listo para salir.

Voltear- ¡Kai!-

Tala- no lo necesitamos-

Voltear- si lo necesitan, deben estar los 5 caballeros juntos. Cada uno de ustedes son un pico del pentragrama, si Kai no se une a ustedes la estrella pierde poder como ustedes. Entienden? Lo necesitan.-

Un aire frió se desata en aquel lugar y antes que Kai salga se cierra la puerta, las seis personas pueden percibir una energía maligna.

Voltear- están aquí, tomen cada uno su arma, Tala la tuya es… - el hombre no pudo acabar sus palabras porque un ser horrible se pone enfrente de el. Su cuerpo deforme y sus ojos rojos brillantes hacen temblar al anciano que da un paso atrás.

El pelirrojo sin pensarlo corre hasta donde estaban las armas y toma una, con la cual defiende a Voltear clavándosela al demonio.

De la nada aparecen más criaturas las cuales atacan a Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Kai y Tala.

Todos menos Kai y Tala quien ya tenia una espada en las manos, corren y escogen un artefacto. Bryan el arco y las flechas, Ian el latigo y Spencer un báculo.

Bryan –que son estas porquerías?- avienta flechas a sus nuevos enemigos

Ian- supongo que son demonios- golpea a cualquier que vea menos a sus amigos

Spencer- son muchos-

Kai quien solo esquiva los ataques de esas criaturas ve como Tala defiende a su abuelo.

No sabia si tomar su arma o no. El no quería hacer ese trabajo pero si no lo hacia podía morir.

Tala- ahhhh- un demonio lo tira al piso y se abalanza sobre el, pero el pelirrojo le clava la espada en el pecho.

Pero en esos minutos un demonio toma a Voltear del cuello y lo aprieta hasta rompérselo. Kai quien ve esta escena queda paralizado y mas aun cuando el demonio se empieza a comer el cuerpo de su abuelo como un lobo desgarrador.

Lleno de odio el bicolor corre y toma la guardaña en sus manos. Y sin dudarlo despedaza al ser de oscuridad quien ya se había comido a su abuelo dejando solo la cabeza y algunos trozos de su cuerpo tirados.

Tala- Kai estas bien?-dice al ver a Kai solo mirando aquellos pedazos que alguna vez fueron partes del cuerpo de su abuelo.

Una magia se empieza a desatar en el cuerpo de Kai, quien lo saca al gritar con todas sus fuerzas, aquel poder extermina a todos los demonios.

Bryan- Kai- se acerca al chico que se encuentra arrodillado en el piso

Tala- lo siento Kai- pone una mano en el hombro de su amigo

Kai se levanta y mira a Tala

Kai- tenemos cosas quehacer. Acabemos con todos esos idiotas hijos del mal.-

Todos asisten y se retiran de aquel lugar.

Samael- el viento susurra con desesperación

Mallegh- espiritus gritan con dolor

Xedraxus- una sombra llama desde las penumbras


End file.
